


Lost Horizons

by laurelsblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsblue/pseuds/laurelsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi doesn't have nightmares. Spoilers for 459 and heavy speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Horizons

He's on the bridge and Shisui is falling into the water. But that's not what happened, he thinks.

"Of course it isn't," a familiar voice says from behind him.

He whirls around. Shisui grins at him, wicked and bright. He looks back, searching for the body that should be in the water only to find there isn't one.

Something in his face must betray his shock because Shisui continues in a gentler tone.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

He ignores that and decides to cut to the heart of things.

"Is this real?"

Shisui snorts.

"We belong to a clan of genjutsu users. Reality is subjective for us, you should know that. But no, this isn't."

He says nothing to that.

"You should ask questions more though, Itachi. For example, how do you kill a man who can implant thoughts in your head without your knowledge just by looking at you?"

Shisui's smile is sly now and he's looking at Itachi expectantly.

"With careful preparation," he says. There is a strange feeling in his stomach which he recognises as apprehension.

"Yes. But what happens afterwards? Can you ever be truly sure that you have killed such a man? His power is fearsome after all and preparation can only go so far."

"Of course. He is just a man despite his power and everyone falls eventually."

"You're getting better at this, Itachi."

Shisui smiles again and reaches out to poke him on the forehead, his sharingan spinning.

His final words echo as he vanishes.

"But you still have a long way to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Shisui's ability makes him a master of mind-screwage. Y/Y?


End file.
